


morning breakfast

by AlgoDeMi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgoDeMi/pseuds/AlgoDeMi
Summary: Where an early morning treat never felt this good.





	morning breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr, and decided to post it here too.
> 
> hope you enjoy! any constructive criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated.

###  Morning Breakfast 

You were still in a deep slumber by the time Levi awoke from his. Your legs were tangled together as you lied in his arms, cheek against his bare shoulder blade. Nights with Levi were simply exhausting; you underestimated his stamina and his utmost desire to keep you pleased. Thus, by the time you decide to finally let sleep encapsulate you, the pair of you would fall into each other’s arms and drift off to the sounds of light breathing.

Levi dreams of you, sometimes. In those dreams, he sees you smiling that attractive grin of yours, goofing around as you so regularly do, and making him feel like the luckiest man in the world to have such a gem at his side. Every so often, his dreams take a steamier turn. Steamy was an understatement, in all honesty, those dreams of his were sweltering hot. Fantasizing about you as he pounds into your delicate frame, listening to your gasps and pleas and finds himself thrusting _harder_. The thought of you is the only thing that graces his mind, feeling his eyes roll back as you take him into your mouth or when you tighten around him during your orgasms.

That is, until he awakens and realizes that the illusions in his head are just that. He wouldn’t mind his wet dreams, had they not resulted in the intense hardening of his dick that made it difficult to think about anything other than sex. How close you were pressed into his bare frame only ignited the flame in his loins further. The way his dick throbbed to be inside you appalled him greatly, making his throat run dry and his hands to go clammy.

He could tell that you were having an illicit dream, too. Once in awhile, Levi could make out a soft moan escape your lips as you snuggled yourself more comfortably into his chest. This sight did not help him at all. Normally, in such desperate times, he would deal with his frustrations in the shower, pumping his dick while your name and other vulgarities fell from his lips. Now, he doubted that he would get so far. The warm swelling of lust in between his legs was far too overwhelming to handle. Therefore, he gave in to the beckoning calls of passion.

Snaking his hand under the covers, Levi pressed his lips into a fine line as he began to stroke himself. Starting off from the base of the shaft up towards the bell end, he wistfully closed his eyes and began to imagine that it was you around his dick instead of his hand. Levi was doing his best to keep his moans repressed, not wanting to rouse you while he was in such a needy state. Finding it more appealing to watch you twitch because of the erotic images transpiring within your mind, Levi bit his tongue and drove his head deeper into the pillow.

Levi believed that you looked beautiful as you slept. So downright happy and content, appearing innocent, although Levi knew you better than that. Selfish and greedy he felt, but Levi hoped that he would be the only man to witness you like this. He would be damned if another man touched you in the ways he did. If some other bastard _fucked_ you in the ways he did. The mere thought of another claiming what was so evidently his would drive him to the brink of insanity, if it had to come to that.

His carnal desires were overbearing his senses, wanting nothing more than to pin you down and ravish you as you slept. During your usual session of pillow talk many nights before, you had confessed to enjoying the idea of Levi dominating you before your eyes fluttered opened in the morning. To wake up to Levi’s dick burrowed so delightfully within you as your consciousness barely understood the event occurring. His moans for you filling your ears before the chirping of the birds outside ever got the chance to.

The more he fondled with himself, the more worked up he became. He wondered if the sound his hand made as he dragged it up and down his dick would be enough to wake you. Anyone would know what his eager hand was doing underneath their white sheets if they heard the noises being produced. Levi brought his other hand up to cover his mouth, for he had occasionally let out guttural groans as his longing for you bulged by the second.

Before long, his lust was pushing him to do the most suggestive of acts. Pulling away from his mouth, his hand sought better refuge in the heat between your legs. As expected, his fingers were met with little resistance. Your fluid seeped out of you, onto the skin of your inner thighs and onto Levi’s digits. He found it endearing, how easily your legs spread open for him even as you found yourself in a dream state. Dripping for him, unbeknownst to you.

After seeing just how turned on you were, something in Levi just snapped. His patience? His dignity? Perhaps both at the same time. For he was pushing himself off the bed, traveling lower and lower, leaving kisses down your heated skin as he went, until his mouth hovered over the place that begged for his attention. He withheld briefly, solely observing you under his brows as you squirmed in your sleep. Slipping his arms under and around your thighs, grazing his bottom lip on your smooth skin, glistening lips inching closer to his favorite meal of the day. Humming, as you whimpered his name out in your sleep. Levi lost himself entirely, as his head bowed and his mouth and tongue began to move, as if with minds of their own.

As for you, beginning to tinker on the edge of sleep and consciousness, you had begun to see colors in your sleep. Red dancing with orange, flashes of green and pink and blue intermingled in the mix. Feeling your breath become haggard, pulse heightening, the blood rushing from your extremities to your cheeks. Although you could not pinpoint exactly what was occurring, all you knew was that a certain pressure underneath your navel was teeming with ardor. Your subconscious mind couldn’t quite understand it then, but like being ripped from the depths of the sea, you were yanked back into reality the same way. The brightest flash of white exploded before your eyes, opening them wide and letting out an instinctive moan that left the muscles in your throat wavering.

Most of your lower body was being forced down, as the surge of ecstasy rippled in every direction of your being. Back arching, but still unable to comprehend why. The bed sheets underneath your bottom were soaking, but your clenched eyes and the frantic rise and fall of your chest held the peak of your attention. Hearing a deep-voiced chuckle to your south, as well as the mattress dipping near your feet, your exhausted eyes fluttered open for an early morning treat.

“L-Levi…?”

“Morning to you too, kid,” drawled the muscular man between your thighs, wiping at his chin and bottom lip with the back of his hand. Your throat felt dry and you were still rubbing the sleep from your orbs. Vision blurred, unable to distinguish whether this was reality or just a very intense dream.

Giving you little time to react, you sensed Levi widening your legs to accommodate himself in the tight space. Hastily guiding your legs to hook around his waist before he leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of your head. The most impassioned and raw coupling you two had been aching for, as Levi rocked his hips against your own, your slick entrance welcoming him effortlessly.

Levi figured that he should have been bored of this by now. The two of you had sex so much that it would be considered a chore rather than a desirable pastime. Nevertheless, every curve, dent, and dip of your body continued to excite him tremendously. Without a doubt, Levi believes each aspect of your being to be appealing, a perfect soul that matched his own picky tastes.

Your mind went blank, feeling his entire length sheathed within you. Every twitch of his dick sent your muscles into a spasm, so high off of your last orgasm that you didn’t think you’d last another. That is, until you felt Levi’s groans warm against your neck, chest flush against your own, every movement of his torso intensified underneath your fingertips. Making it difficult to want anything other than what Levi was giving you in that moment.

He’s slow, painfully slow, at first. Inch by inch buried within you, then pulled back entirely. Kissing as a means to swallow each other’s moans, until the intimacy is ruined by Levi’s underlying needs to go faster. His hips snap forward and his lips abandon yours to adorn the crook of your neck with splotches of blue and purple. Transitioning from tranquil drones that were rumbling in Levi’s throat, to the insistent creaking of the bed as Levi begins to drive you into the mattress.

You can’t catch his small murmurings against your pulsating skin, fragments of ‘ _you feel so fucking good_ ’ to ‘ _dear God, I’m not gonna last._ ’ With each thrust, your hips were arching upwards to meet him halfway. Occasionally could you hear Levi’s breath hitching, barely over the vocalized pleasure falling from your tongue as you edged closer. You recognized the power within your moans, the driving force behind each thrust. His desire to make you cum with his name as the only word etched in your mind surpassed the needs of his own.

Your thoughts and actions are halted abruptly, as he felt you still. Legs and hands holding onto him for dear life, as your muscles clenched around him sweetly. Sobbing for him as you came, submissive whimpers grazing against his earlobe as tears of gratification fell down the sides of your cheeks. Only when you breathlessly encouraged him to continue did he pick up speed again. Indulging in your smell, biting the skin that was now slick with a sheen of sweat.

The over stimulation drove you wild, up until the final snapping of the hips from Levi’s part depleted the last remaining shreds of his stamina. The warmth of his seed filling you up thoroughly before he fell, exhausted, onto your heaving chest. Eyes drooping, ready to fall back to sleep as your trembling digits rose to thread through his hair.

“I love you, Levi.” You managed out, voice raspy and devoid of its usual inflection.

An eventual response from Levi was inevitable, words somewhat muffled due to how his mouth was pressed into the skin of your clavicle. Similarly to yourself, the early morning session had robbed the both of you from the energy you once had. Swallowing hard, your mouth twitched upwards to hear the words, that were as rare as gold dust, being uttered so gently from the man who was anything but that.

“…love you, too…”

It was the last thing you thought about, as you fell back asleep with the visions of Levi still fresh in your mind.


End file.
